Big Time Lovers
by TattyAnn
Summary: Based on the song 'Worldwide by BTR' Kendall is in love with Sophia, James is casually dating Andy. What happens when the girls can't come on tour with them and their torn apart, will their relationships become stronger or will things fall apart.


**A/N: New story (: I rather like this song.. Possibly my fave BTR song, so I just had to have a go at making a story from it! I'm not stealing anynes idea, or at least I don't hink I am because I haven't actually read many BTR fic's only BigTimeBitche's and Katy's and even then it' only a few.. Erm.. Yeah (: Hope you like it!**

**Warning: Graphic Sex ;)**

**Pictures and outfits on my profile.**

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

**Kendall P.O.V**

Her brunette hair swings from side to side as she grips my hand, her perfect featured blank. She doesn't want to speak never mind move. She's in her usually rock chick attire of black skinny jeans, a black tank and a red leather jacket with black high healed boots with crusted gems on the back of them. I rub circles in the back of her hand she sighs as we stop at the waiting area, she can't go any further than this, James's is kissing his girlfriend goodbye and Carlos and Logan are stood awkwardly waiting for us. She shakes as she looks up at me delicately. Her brown orbs searching my own green ones.

"Sophia." I breath, beginning to speak but she shakes her and presses a finger to my lips.

"Don't speak, I just want to look at you." I nod, staring into her eyes as she absorbs me for one last time.

"Flight 101 to London U.K is now boarding." The speaker lets out, I shudder, now is the time, the last time I will see her for god knows how long.

"I wish you could come with me." I whisper, pressing my forehead to hers, I take in her honey scent as she closes her eyes and takes in my own smell of one million cologne.

"I love you." She whispers, my eyes are wide open with shock as she places a small kiss on my lips, I close them embracing her hold as the world disappears around us it feels like I'm flouting, like we're together alone and nothing can break us, the kiss, our love and our memories.

"I love you too." I breath once she pulls away to get a breath.

"Kendall, man- we got to go!" Carlos pats me on the back, I shake him of, clutching on to Sophia.

"I love you, more than anything never forget that okay! I promise you I'll come back for you and I'll take you around the world. I love you so much Sophia Rose." I crush my lips against her but before she gets the chance to respond I am dragged away by my body guard.

**James P.O.V**

She hangs on to my body as we walk through the terminal her short blonde hair bounces around her, her excitement running through her veins, it's her birthday and the day I start my first europium tour. She decided to wear white and black today, I had joked around saying that I wasn't dead. She'd just hit me.

"You okay Andy?" I ask, pulling her even closer to my body and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm fine, just really excited for you!" She giggles, her breathing slightly erratic as she spins around and jumps up into my arms, her white dress flying around her and her black tights stretching as she wraps her legs around my waist.

"I'll be back soon." I smile at her, she nods, kissing my nose.

"I love you James." She giggles, letting her head roll back with laughter. "Who am I kidding." She chuckles kissing my lips heavily once again, this is what I love about Andy, she makes everything a big joke and it's always okay but she's so beautiful.

"You just want to fuck me." I chuckle, she nods, as I place a kiss on her neck. "Was this morning not enough?" I groan, Kissing her perfect lips. I shudder remembering this morning events.

"_Baby, can I join you?" A voice calls out as I rinse the shampoo out of my hair, her finger nails graze along my back as she climbs into the one man shower. "We're late and I need to shower." She sighs grabbing the soap, lathering her body with it. _

"_Andy, you can do what ever you want." I breath, our body squished up together._

"_Good." She breaths into my ear, the water sliding down my back as she stands there still pretty much dry, her hand is covered in soap as she leans over, stroking my length which had become hard when she had touched my back, just knowing that she is naked is enough to send me on my say to heaven. I groan, leaning back against the shower tiles as she rubs her thumb over the slit. "God James, could you get any bigger." She chuckles, bending down and sucking on the tip of my dick, slowly she suck sup and down, not caring about the soap. _

"_Oh fuck! Andy!" I buck my hips towards her, fucking her face as hard and as fast as I can, she swallows my load when I blow. "Shit, you're amazing." I gasp, regaining my breath back to normal. _

"_Well I do try." She winks. "Now, what on earth could I want in return." She winks at me, making my dick instantly hard again as I push her up against the tiles, she giggles wrapping her legs around my waist, I lick her nipple, making her moan at the motion. "Not what I meant Diamond." I nod knowing what she wanted, I lift her legs up a little higher, guiding my dick towards her, with one thrust I penetrate her, she yelps out, not from pain but from pleasure. Her excitement rises as she grinds her hips against me, matching my thrusts slightly, she makes a circular motion with her hips, rolling them. I groan, bouncing her higher as I push her against the wall. _

"_I love you James." She breaths, clenching her walls around me. _

She only means it when she's about to have an orgasm and even then it's what I'm doing, not me.

"I'll see you soon babe." I kiss the top of her head, setting her down before strolling of out of there terminal, dragging Kendall with me.


End file.
